Animal Guide
Animal Guide What's a zoo without any animals but as you will discover, some of the animals you will encounter are not from your typical zoo. Your zoo will eventually contain extinct and even mythical creatures. The goal of the game is really to generate revenue. And one of the ways is to purchase animals for your zoo by choosing the Animal icon in the Main Menu. At the beginning you can really only start with the Gorilla but as the game progresses you will get a chance to buy any of the 50+ animals in the game for display in your zoo. Later you can breed your animals and even cross-breed differenct species. Also, don't worry if you don't see all 50+ animals right away. As you level up, more animals will appear for you to buy. Purchasing Animals Each animal has an associated revenue in coins and experience. Coins will allow you to purchase other animals, trees, land, and other items . Experience allows you to increase your level that gives you the ability to buy items that are restricted until you reach that level. : Tip: Choose animals that will give you the most revenue and don't concentrate to much on experience. Experience simply allows you to level up, and unless you're purchasing coins or stars from the in-app store, you will never be in a situation where you're waiting to level up before being able to buy another animal. There really is no "tell me which animal to purchase next" guidance. It really depends on your playing preference. What's the fun in a game if everyone played the same way. Some animals provide higher revenue (on average per day) but require you to collect more frequently. Unfortunately, if you don't collect on the revenue, the money will just sit there and will not accumulate. You have to collect revenue to restart the animal's timer to generate more revenue. Other animals generate less revenue per day, but if you're more of a person that plays a few minutes every day or every few days, these daily generating animals might be a better preference. : Tip: Although there aren't much free stars, you can gather enough to get either 4 Koalas (144 stars for 4) or 4 Peacocks (86 stars for 4). If you check the Animal Buying Guide, these generate large amounts of coins, giving you nearly 2 million coins per day for Koalas and another 2 million coins per day for Peacocks. Save your stars for these animals or consider buying them first. Peacocks are available at Level 15, Koalas are available at Level 21. Animal Placement How do you best place your animals on the map? The short answer is "anywhere you want!" It really doesn't matter as there is nothing in the game penalizing you for placing a whale next to a lizard, or blocking access. Some players like to place similar daily revenue generating animals together and seperating out those that generate every few hours. Others put animals of similar footprint on the map together, large animals stay seperate from the smaller ones. Many players like to keep similar species together. Again, it really doesn't matter. You'll still get the same revenue based on the animals you have. : Tip: Maximize your land when placing animals, don't worry too much if there is no access to visitors for some animals. What matters is that you have revenue generating animals. Last Updated: 3/6/2011 (Added Tip about Peacocks and Koalas) Category:Alpaca Category:Unicorn